In the past, many fluid decoration devices, including fluid hourglasses and floating and buoyant decorations, have been designed to cater to tastes of numerous consumers. However, these decorations lack originality and cannot attract consumers. Known fluid hourglass and buoyant decorations provide only monotonous change. As a result, they appear as a fad for a very short period of time. After the fad has gone, they disappear from the market.